Mario Fairy Tales
by Naruto396
Summary: Basically Mario Fairy tales of Mario characters look inside for more info i need your help for my next fairy tale please give me ideas by reviewing hope you like it!
1. The Three Little Mario Bros

Once upon a time there lived 3 little Mario bros there names were Luigi, Mario, and Wario. They were of course dumb except for Mario. He took his time on things and accomplished anything. One day there mother gave them $100 dollars each to buy them a house and furniture. (Back then money was cheap) They all went out into the world to discover to buy there houses. Mario walked up to a person with bricks in his hands and asked if he could have some to build his house.

The guy agreed and let him have it for a fair profit. Mario went right to work. Meanwhile Luigi was searching for a house. He saw straw and asked if he could have some straw for his house. Of course for a fair profit. Luigi didn't do a thing but set up his new hut. He went off to play in the world. Then Wario saw someone with stick. He didn't ask for it but stole it! He ran as quick as he could to settle his new house.

Meanwhile poor Mario was working on his house. He was almost done but he had to watch Wario and Luigi play tic tac toe and hide and seek and all sorts of things while fixing his house but he was more wise than them. One day he decided he would make his house even have metal! He put metal on his house were absolutely nothing could get to it.

One day there was a koopa that came to town his name was Bowser. He knocked on Luigi's door. Luigi looked out side and saw Bowser and screamed. He ran in circles. Bowser said "Let me in or I will put your house on fire." Luigi ignored and Bowser breathed fire onto his house. It was perfect for his house was out of straw. Luigi ran to Wario's house to warn him but it was too late the came thing had happened.

They all ran to Mario's house and banged on his door. Mario let them in and Bowser came banging on the door. He breathed fire but it would not damage Mario's house for it was made out of metal and bricks! From that day on Wario and Luigi have been working ever since but for Mario there new boss.

_**THE END**_

__

_SO what do you guys and gals thing? You see that button don't you right under there you know you want to press it! It's shining and shining so press it please! _

Also I would love it if you all will help me choose what do next on my next mario fairy tales.

THANKS and please cover me in with ideas!


	2. Daisy and the Mushroom

Daisy was sitting on her thrown with grace and presence. She was so happy and so sweet of a person. She sometimes was bored and wanted to have fun though after all she had never been captured like her friend Peach. Peach had been either been captured or been held to be sacrificed. She was kind of jealous in a way just sitting in her thrown doing nothing while Peach is off on another adventure. She had no one to play with except her servants and was never allowed out of the castle.

One day she was getting tired of doing the same thing. She tried going for a walk. She was getting impatient and tired of it all. She was going into a bush when she saw a strange object. It was a mushroom! She walked over to it and picked it after looking at it. It was a strange kind of mushroom not seen out of the kingdom. It was purple and blue with yellow polka-dots. She hurried back to her kingdom to research.

She went in her old library in the M section. She found the book she was looking for. It was a book of every mushroom in the world. She finally found the one she was looking for. She read it in the light were she could see. It said in bold letters :

_This mushroom is simply a transformation item. It will significantly change you into a boo or in other words a ghost, it will only work for an amount of time so you will have to be careful. Scientists have tried measuring the time of each different mushroom but have came with different times. Be careful for some will only last a minute. The caution is that if you eat the whole thing it might not work and then again it could work but you have to eat it all to actually do anything for ti will not have any power._ _Although it will make you thirsty for bl..._

Daisy read a little but got tired and quit reading the rest in a couple of sec and decided rather or not she would eat it. She thought of all the thing she could do being a ghost and knew she could have fun out of it. The diva simply knew her choice and she swallowed the mushroom whole. She felt her stomach shaking and wondered if she should have chewed after all she was kind of full. She had just ate a del-o (short for delicious) meal of; greasy grilled on the grill chicken legs, mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans. She had lost her appetite after watching one of her servants fight off the easily enemies seeming to attack the castle over and over again. Although it will make you thirsty for bl...

She was changing her beautiful skin from apricot to white. Daisy felt her blood turning dead and her veins dropping. She was no longer standing on the floor but drifting through the sky like a ghost in fact she had changed her human for from a human to a ghost! She loved the feeling the power the _thirsty for blood _feeling. She never did like being a helpless little princess Daisy. She floated towards her guards invincible.

She knew her first tricks she would make her own castle haunted! She circled around one of her guards and the guard panicked and screamed. She loved it! Daisy thought of an idea. It was to scare Luigi then he came. She secretly liked him but didn't admit if because Luigi is an idiot. He is brother to Mario who Peach likes. Daisy saw Luigi and decided it was time to scare. She circled around him like the other one.

Luigi panicked! Daisy knew all those stories of the great Luigi were just an imposter. Luigi went running around screaming. Oh no thought Daisy I am changing my form back to normal! Daisy's body immediately turned to normal. Daisy gasped and Luigi saw her but not her changing back to normal. Daisy knew she was to never go outside the kingdom then for all of her guards saw her and sent her to her room to be locked for 2 days. Daisy pouted and saw another mushroom outside. Only it was a whole different species of mushroom...

**THE END **

* * *

I will have to thank username **PrincessPeachandDaisy** for this fairy tale for giving me great ideas. Thank you for everyone that is reading this and a special thanks to **PrincessPeachandDaisy **! THANK YOU! 


	3. Wario Sells Chocolate

There once lived a grumpy old man named Wario who was the meanest little short chubby fellow you would know. He would grump and grump all day long! He was mean to children and was yelling at his dog all the time for no reason. It was Halloween morning and he was rocking in his old rocking chair that was a wonder it carried him and did not break into millions of pieces.

He stared out at the window. He HATED Halloween! He absolutely hated having to give candy to children! That's it he thought I will give them candy! Candy they will never want again that is. He thought of his cleverness plan and giggled. He knew exactly what he'd do to them two time vermin children. He would poison the candy! He laughed and laughed until he choked.

He wagged his legs in the air on his back crying with laughter. He saw his dog and cried out "What are you looking at?" in a mean and hurtful voice expression. Wario got up with a fart and looked at his cauldron he would poison the children with. He grabbed some of his hair on his dog and put it in the cauldron. Next he grabbed different stuff and put them in the cauldron. He boiled the stuff he out in it. Heck he even put an eraser in there. Wario than while it was boiling and melting put artificial brown color over it which made it look like chocolate.

When he wrapped them all in candy wrappers he put them in his bucket he would give to them. He had a knock on the door and it was Peach. 'Oh no' thought Wario I don't want to poison her. He instead gave her a real candy bar for he secretly like princess Peach. Than another knock on the door came. It was a 10 yr old boy. Wario gave him a poisoned candy bar and giggled. He slammed the door and laughed hoping the police wouldn't come.

When he thought it was safe he looked outside for the boy and to his sudden surprise saw the boy dead on the floor! Wario cried at what he did. He burned all of his chocolate into the air and cried more. He put his hands over his head to cover the tears. He was so sad. He would never be mean on Halloween again! He promised. All of a sudden there was a movement on the boy. The little boy was only knocked out! Wario filled with glee and gave him the best chocolate in the world a whole lot of chocolate real creamy good flavored chocolate.

The boy smiled and went home carrying 10 bags of candy. Wario waved and said bye happier than ever and he lived a happily ever after for at least on Halloween that is!

_**MARIOMARIOMARIOMARIOMARIOMARIOMARIOMARIOMARIOMARIOMARIO**_

Well I would say that little short tale was okay. I hope you liked it!Please press that little button saying in good letters review! You know you want to!!! So do it! (Thank you for reading)

_**MARIOMARIOMARIOMARIOMARIOMARIOMARIOMARIOMARIOMARIOMARIO**_


	4. The Princess Battle Royal

Peach was walking in circles thinking of Daisy and how she could say the things she did. Waluigi had told Peach Daisy said Peach was stupid and a girly girl and had the most ugliest feature. Peach was crying when he told her this but was mad when thinking about the matter. Daisy had been her friend all her life. They even went to little princesses school together when they were one yrs old. Peach cried and knew she would have to take action if Daisy wasn't going to get along than she wasn't either! Waluigi had said that Daisy and Peach would meet at the square later today and Peach didn't want to go but knew no other way for it was now war!

Daisy was crying on her bed thinking how Peach have said the things she did. Wario had said that Peach said Daisy was stupid and her golden yellow dress was ugly and her beauty mark was repulsive. Daisy couldn't think straight for her friendship with Peach had been for so long and they had know each other since they were born. They had been friends and now Daisy just wondered what Peach's problem was. Well Daisy decided if she wants to play hard ball than I will play hard ball too. Wario had also told her that they would meet at the town square to see which one deserved the right to be princess!

It was noon and they were both standing on the stadium. Wario and Waluigi was sitting in a chair giggling. They had made up all those stuff of calling each other names and stuff and knew it would make a big deal of the two. They had made a line and people were buying tickets to see the two princesses fight. They were $10 each plus tax. Daisy yelled at Peach "How could you ruin our friendship!" Peach was shocked and said "Me it is you who have ruined our friendship!" "Liar!" Daisy bellowed. Daisy scratched Peach's dress with her nails. Peach was madder than anything fire.

Peach kicked Daisy in the chin and Daisy fell tumbling to the floor. Peach did not mean to hit Daisy that hard. "I am sorry Daisy!" Peach cried. Daisy ignored the retort and punched Peach causing Peach to fall to the floor. At that Mario jumped onto the field and Luigi jumped on Daisy's side. Mario kicked Daisy in the stomach. "Thanks Mario!" Peach said as she got up. Daisy and Luigi both kicked Mario but Mario dodged.

Luigi explained meanwhile to Daisy what had happened and Wario and Waluigi had lied. The two princesses smiled and moved out of Luigi and Mario's reach. They kicked Wario and Waluigi to the sky. The two princesses gave each other a high five and they lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

PEACHDAISYPEACHDAISYPEACHDAISYPEACHDAISYPEACHDAISYPEACHDAISYPE

Hi I hope you liked reading this little fairy tale. Please Fill me with ideas for my next fariy tale people! Thank you for reading! best wishes!

PEACHDAISYPEACHDAISYPEACHDAISYPEACHDAISYPEACHDAISYPEACHDAISYPE


	5. The Koopa Bros Learn a Lesson

Peach was sitting down dreaming over the clouds of what she would do. She was bored and wanted to have fun. It seemed like everyone but a princess was allowed to have fun. She was always told to be proper and have manners. The only thing good of it all was free meals and free everything. She was almost to get one of those free meals. It was Toadsworth who was fixing her lunch. She had no clue what it was and Toads worth had been acting strange like it wasn't him... Anyhow she was ready for her food and was hungry.

"Thank you Toadsworth."Princess Peach said as she picked up her fork and spoon. It was the best looking meal that he had ever made. It was steak on the grill, baked potatoes, and for dessert peachy peaches perfect for Peach. Usually he would burn her meal and she would have to cook her own food. She took a bite of the greasy steak and chewed the delicious taste sensation. Then she picked up her potato and peeled the crust. She hated the crust and planned on eating the crust last for amusement.

When she was done she headed towards her peaches and ate them quick. It was her favorite dessert. It reminded her of herself. Toadswoth was acting funny as she ate and that is when it hit her. That was not Toadsworth! He had never cooked that good in years! She threw her plate at him and ran. Toadsworh smiled and laughed. It was really one of Bowser's minions the koopa bros. Peach ran out the palace and screamed. Her skin was changing color and she was turning into a koopa. She was growing a shell and she was complete. Her so called metamorphic change was complete. She was a koopa bro.

If this is there idea of a trick then they are sick! Peach thought. She knew exactly how to pay them back. Se thought they were so scared they would fall for which one of them is which. She ran back and was all seven of them laughing. She ran around them starting up dust where they couldn't see and they had no clue which one was which. Whey hit each other and hit and finally they were knocked out except for sweet adorable Princess Peach.

From that day on the koopa brothers thought twice before tricking princess peach. Of course her form was back to normal and she was a human and she lived happily ever after until Bowser captured her and Mario had to save her but that is a whole different story...

_**PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH **_

Hope you liked it! user name Twanny Bizzle gave me this idea. I kind of changed a lot around but hey thank you for giving me the idea it was awsome!. Thanks for reading and please review! STILL I NEED IDEAS HERE PEOPLE!!!!

_**PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH**_


	6. Mario Peach and Hawaii

* * *

Mario was sitting down on his rug getting ready to rest when he saw the tv. It said there was a tournament to be held in town square and that it was an it was fighting. Mario thought and looked at the prizes. They were great. Well the one prize was. It was a free trip to Hawaii with a girl. Mario would take Peach if he won. He didn't waste no time. He signed up and got ready to fight at town square.

There were 10 enemies to battle. There was an audience and people to clap. Mario after all liked to show off. The first round was about to begin when he ate a supershroom for grant. His first apponent was the goombas. Mario easily threw a hammer and they were knocked out. The audience was not impressed. It was round 2 now and Mario had to battle tubba blubba.(An arch foe in the first game of mario on nintendo; Paper Mario) Mario easily beat him too.

It was going on to round 6 when it was getting interesting. There his opponent was the x nauts. ( another arch foe from one if his games.) Mario threw a hammer at them again and they gave up. Mario was bored from no action. His next opponent was Cortez. (Also a foe of Mario's from Paper Mario thousand year old door) This was not what Mario expected for his opponents. They were too easy! Mario used a stars spirit to destroy Cortez in one hit.

Now it was round10 and you know who it was to battle Mario. Bowser. Bowser crept his way towards Mario and breathed fire. Mario dodged and kicked Bowser in the head. Bowser fell and was knocked out. At last Mario was the winner! He shose sweet Princess Peach to take to Hawaii and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

I know this one is not the best but I was bored and I don't have any ideas! Please give me more ideas I need YOUR help. Thanks for reading! Bye and make sure to read my next one maybe it will be your idea. If you give me one! Thanks

* * *


	7. Two Different Tales

_**WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO **_

_I will have to thank username __**PrincessPeachandDaisy**__ for this idea. THANK YOU! _

_**WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO **_

Wario was a chubby fellow who was sitting with his only friend Waluigi. They were kind of mean if you say putting bombs under people's seats and telling lies and trying to hurt peoples feelings. Well there they were thinking of an idea just then. Well they were walking and thinking but Waluigi spotted something on the concrete it was a bag. They picked it up and examined it. Then they wanted to see what was inside of it.

It was $200. Wario wanted but so did Waluigi so they began to fight over it. "Say Wario I have an idea." "Hehe what is that Waluigi" Wario asked. "Well since we both want the money lets have a competition. The idea of the game is to upset little cute Princess Daisy." "Oh you mean a game to upset my specialty." They sneaked over to Daisy and started upsetting her. Then Wario bent down and grabbed a snake and showed it to Daisy. Daisy was startled and just walked on with no interest.

Later after they were getting tired of trying to upset Daisy they gave up. They explained to her how it was a bet and the $200. Daisy stared at them and smiled. "Oh I lost that an hour ago thanks for finding it." She grabbed the bag and walked off leaving Wario and Waluigi clueless. And Wario and Waluigi didn't live happily ever after.

_**WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO **_

_Thanks for the idea and I need more ideas like I have been saying! So please drag me in some ideas. Well how was it for a short little tale. Well that would definitely have to be short so I will do a treat and do another little tale. Oh yeah this is also the idea of __**PrincessPeachandDaisy**__. I kind of changed a lot because I didn't want to make this chap. Really long._

_**WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO WARIO **_

Mario was staring at a love potion he had found on the ground and had used. He wanted to use on Peach to live happily ever after but he accidently had used it on a new girl named Pauline. Now she couldn't stay away from poor Mario. So he was left trying to keep away from Pauline. He was hiding in the closet and thought of an idea. Maybe if he was to use it on Pauline again it would reverse the effect. So he jumped out of the closet and used it on her. Pauline forgot all about likeing Mario and started loving the lamp. Thank goodness thought Mario.

He went to Princess Peach and they went on a trip to the mushroom palace were they would have fun. Mario knew the only person for him was Princess Peach. He loved the trip and they lived a happily ever after until Count Bleck captured the.

_**PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH MARIO MARIO MARIO MARIO**_

_Well I have made this chapter as long enough so I will have to get my next tale ready thanks for reading! And don't forget to read the next ones too. ( I plan on doing these for quite some time.) Thank you all you who have gave me ideas I will be writing again so bye!_

_**PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACH MARIO MARIO MARIO MARIO**_


	8. An Unusual Afternoon

Daisy was sitting in her carriage with her guards carrying. She was very pretty and had little to ever do. She was going to Peach to visit for they were both bored. She wanted to walk but as the rules of the Princess if she was to get killed she would be alternately superseded or other words replaced.

It was a hot afternoon. Getting kind of humid.. Her guards were tired so Daisy did them a favor they liked and said kind of wishing she did not "You can eat guards and sit in the carriage to take a break you will need to keep your strength up in order to carry me the rest of the way." They immediately obeyed with delight and pleasure.

Meanwhile watching the Princess eat with her minions standing in a bush hiding was Bowser. He didn't like Daisy. He had gotten caught by her too much to like any of her deeds; it wasn't that Daisy was mean it was Bowser who was mean. He was holding a stink bomb one of his surprises for Daisy so far. He twisted the top and threw it. Daisy was sitting when she heard a boom. Her minions eating there delicious meal until they heard it they barged outside. One was caught by guard so much of the smell he passed out.

When the smell passed Daisy was sitting down again letting her minions carry the carriage. She knew it was Bowser but was now hunting for him. Bowser on the other hand was following them. This time he had a sky rocket. He threw it at the carriage with a giggle.Daisy was sipping her tea when she heard another bang it was the sky rocket busting everything in it's path! It was tearing up everything. Then ... that's when it hit Daisy. It literally hit her well her new shoe. It busted it making it shatter not harming her. Daisy screamed and the guards hid.

Daisy was outraged. She saw Bowser out the window and grew even madder. "BOWSER! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY ACCESSARIES NOT YOU OR ANYBODY!!!!" and with that she launched herself out the window glass shattering attacking Bowser. Bowser was stunned. He ran from her screaming for Daisy looked like she was ready to kill!

When Daisy got done finishing Bowser who was left dangling in a tree she went back to the carriage smiling and with that they were at Princess Peach's house. Daisy walked in wiping her new red ruby shoes on the carpet and stepped in. She sat down next to Peach and smiled. "Daisy how was your trip here it was a long way after all." Peach asked to brake the silence. "Ah it was you know the usual..."

"_Thank you everyone for sending in ideas I will continue to write more if you continue to please give me more ideas. Thanks for everyone's help thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!"_


	9. A Very Bored Princess

Princess daisy was all alone bored on a hot sunny day. She wanted to do something!!!! But what? She thought to herself at all the things she liked to do. "There was swimming but she would get wet... she knew now! Cooking. That was always fun! So she decided to walk into the kitchen. Normally her advisors would not want her in the kitchen but they were gone. She looked in the recipe book. There was spaghetti, omelets, and cakes. She decided (go figure) cake.

She got everything to make a cake and she followed the instructions. It was simple and easy. She accidently scraped a piece of her clothing against the table. When she was done she decided to play a short prank. She would leave the cake for her servants and let them eat it. It wasn't much of a prank but it was to see if they liked her cooking.

Daisy left it on the counter for them and watched tv. When they came through the door they ate it. "Mmm this is good." they chattered. When they left Daisy decided to make another one. She did and decided to make more. She ended up making 3 more. When the servants came back they ate more in less than 4 minutes. It must've been good. Daisy was applaud.

The next day she was asleep when she heard all the servants moaning in disgust. The cake had made them sick! Daisy decided not to tell them it was her who made the cakes but soon they found the piece of clothing she had left in the kitchen. She was locked in her room for a week because she knew she wasn't allowed in the kitchen.

Daisy thought to herself what was a princess supposed to do? Goodness being a princess was so boring. But there was good times she guessed... but right now it was more of grounded time for Daisy. Poor Daisy looked out the window and wondered what else she would do...

* * *

_**A/N : Sorry for not updating but I have a new story updated it is on Spongebob so I would like it if you checked it out. Thank you for reading it means a lot and it would really make me happy if you would please review. Thank you!**_


End file.
